Heart of Gold
by CannonRebel
Summary: Azruphel, a Faery from the Woodland Glade had noticed the ever growing dark cloud above the Greenwood Forest. Fearing this presence is heading for her realm she goes in search of Radagast, and is thrown into a much bigger journey. Perhaps if she can help the Dwarves reclaim their home under the mountain, her home may have aid as well. (Rated M for future scenes)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is my first try at a story on here. I really haven't written in so long so I'm not sure how good I am anymore. But I had this idea swimming around in my head and I thought I'd give it a try. So try it out with me and tell me what you think. I know nothing exciting is happening in this short chapter but I want to introduce my character into the journey._

Something wicked was festering beyond the horizon, a dark ominous presence that was growing diligently over the Greenwood forest. Though the slopes and plains of the valleys and hills left ages to travel on foot from Greenwood to the Woodland Glades it would not be long until the entire forest undertook the name Mirkwood, and the Glades would not be far behind.

"If the elves cannot fight off the darkness, how will we?" Azruphel muttered, lightly stroking the tulip petals that she sat upon as she watched the black cloud, hardly visible above the hill- that covered the Woodland realm of the elves.

"Off in your musings again, Az?" A deep voice bellowed from up above, the rush of wind accompanied with it rocked her flower harshly, her fingers gripping into the small grooves as a foothold to stay abroad. When her surroundings finally settled she quickly tossed the golden mess of curls that had attached themselves to her eyelashes behind her head and looked up.

A huge man, handsome in appearance with long dark hair the color of wet bark, with large green eyes stared down at her. His ears, though pointed like an elf had a deep slope that curved dramatically to its point (and wiggled when he laughed too harshly) and his cheekbones were as delicate and high as any elf.

Azruphel huffed and jumped up, the transparent appendages on back whizzing her up and out of the tulip, and when she was safely away from the flower she closed her eyes and changed her body, feeling her legs, arms and torso grow to that of a child -size (unless you were a hobbit), and though her height was that of a seven year old human, her body was that of a woman. Her golden curls, which kinked all the way to her round hips were bathed in teardrop jewels, her sloped (yet pointed) years jutting out slightly at the tips. Her eyes, the color of rain on a summers eve was surrounded by pink petal dust, from the corner of the eye up across her arched eyebrow and down, much like a raccoons mask. She grinned, smoothing out her loincloth like skirt, which traveled to her ankles, but allowed her to move freer than any human woman and looked at the man, who she now stood eye level with.

"You should know by now, Malgelir that my musings are not musings at all, but profound thoughts." She said as she walked over to her tulip, sliding her hand above it and watching as a cluster of water droplets poured from her stretched fingers to the flower. A thanks for letting her use it as chair.

"Ah," He said, a teasing smile on his face, "and what sort of profoundness are you thinking of?"

"The darkness." Was all Azruphel said as she looked on beyond the hillside to the cluster of every darkening sky. "It grows every fortnight- that I can notice- and I fear it will be on our doorstep soon."

Malgelir looked on with her, only nodding his head in affirmation of her comment.

"Something must be done. Someone has got to know something about it. It's as if everything is frozen there. I see no geese flying overhead; I see no deer making their trail from there to here. Something is amiss."

"Who would know any of the going ons in that forest save for Thranduil himself?"

"Radagast of course."

"And you mean to go find him, Az?" He asked shooting her a knowing look as she leered over at him, sly smile making its way on her lips.

"I see no one better but me."

"And you will go alone?"

"Yes. Someone needs to tell my father."

"And that would be me?"

"Well, there's no one else here, Mal."

"And what do you wish me to tell him, Az?" Malgelir asked, grinning at his long time friend.

She grinned, stopping momentarily and looking up the sky, a pondering look on her face, the corners of her eyes crinkling in thought causing the bright pink petal dust to pucker.

"Why, you shall tell him the truth."

"That I let you alone to brave the Mirk of Greenwood?" Another smile lit her face.

"Tell him that I am in a hurry, and had to go alone for I had no time to go gallivanting back home to tell him I am leaving. And furthermore, tell him I have no time to go waltzing about to dinners with boring Fae princes! I have much better company to keep."

"You wish for me to tell him all that? Do you want me to spend a decade in your dungeon?"

"Well if you don't wish to say that… Well then I'm sure you'll think of something!" And with the words said over her shoulder her body once again morphed to the size of a mere butterfly, her transparent wings carrying her over the hills and around the trees towards the Brown Wizards home.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's as though the wood is dead… yet not allowed to fully die." She mumbled to herself as her wings carried her in the air, dodging silent trees and darkening foliage as she made it further into the forest, to the source of magic- life- she could feel steadily starting to grow.

When she had first come into the wood, she could feel nothing but a dull thump of what used to be thriving life. Not a chirp of a bird flying overhead, nor the clawing of a badger underground could be heard as she delved further in, her fear of what lie in this shadow of glory almost spooking her back to her safe, warm, tulip. For such a large forest to be so lifeless… it was so wrong.

She just hoped nothing unfortunate had befallen her brown friend.

Resting for a moment to think she landed herself on a large mushroom, which only seemed to thrive with the ever growing dank decay that swept up around her. It was the only sign of actual life she had seen since coming to the area, and the small bit of knowledge sent a shiver up her spine.

"This cannot travel further. All will be lost."

A noise, the softest, yet still there, a crackle of disintegrating flora falling apart under…something. She turn her head, golden curls whipping around, batting her eyes as she tried to peer into the shadows, only to find a bundle of white orbs staring back at her.

With a whoosh she was off, wings flailing about carrying her far away from whatever evil lurked around. She could hear the pursuit, crunching shrubbery the only sound to be heard all around her. Not watching where she was going (though hardly able to see a thing) she felt her wings go stiff and her body jerk back, the world around her shaking like a spring. Tried as she might, flailing her body only seemed to greet her appendages with the same frozen state. It wasn't until she was fully immobile that she noticed what she was caught up in.

Spider web.

A huge web; glistening with dark magic and glossy, sticky silk so large that it took up the entire space between two fully grown maples lay before her, making her immobile and an easy treat for whatever creature created it. She had been so caught up in the amazement of the web she had almost forgot her pursuer. Glancing to her side, noticing once again the lack of sound, she came face to face with the bundle she peered at through the trees.

A giant spider stood before her, eyes bigger than her form, with a body three times the size of any elf. It peered at her, seeming to poke fun at her capture. She sneered at the creature, determined not to show an ounce of fear to the beast. Spiders did always preferred their prey frightened- no matter the size, it just tasted better.

Unfortunately for this beast petrified Faery was not on the menu.

The beast crept forward, its massive head angling this way and that, looking her, taking her in. The small body, no bigger than a moth would not even register on the giants taste buds, unfortunately spiders were a greedy breed.

The closer it came, the sooner she noticed its two front feet weaving a light sheen of web around her feet. The sticky fluid clung to her skin, clumping on itself as it build up. The cocoon wound up her body, around her arms and up her chest, around her neck and finally, it began weaving around her face.

She was about to scream when a burst of light shot out from the side of the creature, rocking it back away from her and into the large decaying trunk of a tree. The spider screeched lopping its giant body around like a air-breathing fish before it righted itself and ran off, the crunching of debris getting quieter the farther it got. As the light began to diminish Azruphel opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to clear her vision.

"My dearest Azruphel, you do seem to get yourself into the stickiest of situations, don't you?" a familiar voice said as a large hand came down and scooped her small body up with ease, freeing her from the messy bunch of spider silk.

"Leave it to a wizard to come just in the knick of time." She replied as she brushed off the last sticky essence away and looked up into the old wizards young eyes. Radagast smiled- a cheeky sort of smile that was only allowed to the aged wizards old friends.

"I dare say, living up to at least one standard as a wizard is probably the least I could do. Considering." With a thoughtful look up into the black nothingness of the sky for a moment, his brown came back to her tiny form. "What brings you to such a place, Azruphel?"

She waited a moment, tracing the deep grooves in the wizards hand with her foot before she gave her answer. "I came to learn about this darkness. It is the most unnatural thing I have ever seen. It worries me. If the elves cannot best it, how will we, when it inevitably comes knocking at our door. I cannot even best the giant spider's web. We would all be lost if they made their traps in the Glade."

Radagast huffed, beginning to move, keeping the faery secure and in the palm of his hand while his other held his staff.

"This is no natural darkness. It is a dark, evil magic."

"It spreads quickly, what are we to do?"

"That, I am not sure of. I was on the way to find Gandalf when I sensed your magic in the forest. You do have a way of bringing the sun with you."

Azruphel smiled. "Sad that it doesn't aid me when I need to see."

"You are a gift for others, my dear. Now, why don't you come along. We must find my cousin, he will know more of what to do than I do at the moment. Lets get to the rabbits." Not being able to take the unnatural quiet of the forest, Azruphel decided to dive into more conversation. If for nothing else to let the spiders know that she was still indeed with the wizard.

"Radagast, how do you suppose anyone to fight off the magic? The elves have seemingly given up, and they are all but part of the trees themselves!" Radagast clucked his tongue as they reached the sleigh. Climbing on he placed her on the handle, where she politely sat down at stared at him.

"Yes yes, I know. But, you forget my dear- elves are not wizards!"

"And wizards are not vain." She said, throwing her friend a teasing smile before they lurched forward, the rabbits taking off in a flurry, off to the find the Grey Wizard.

_I think it's safe to say that the company will be in the next one. I know this one was long, and had nothing to do with Erebor at all yet. But it's all for the sake of the background. Tell me what you think. I was surprised to get the couple of follows that I did already! Truly, you all make me smile! I hope you're still interested after this chapter! _


	3. Chapter 3

_I have to say, I just love you all so much in this short amount of time that I decided to stay up and get another chapter out for you. Azruphel runs into some more trouble. Seems to follow her doesn't it? Enjoy! _

_I added a little to this chapter, so those who read it already, I hope it's a little better. I would like to thank _ToryIsConfusedDotCom fof the very inspiring constructive message she gave me that caused me to reread this and realize that yes- I was lacking and yes- it could be better. So I hope this is a little more of what you were looking for. Like I said I don't want to disappoint a fan.

Hopefully the next one will be out sometime this week.

The sled maneuvered around, through dips and dives, around trees and boulders. Preferring to stay in her lightened form, Azuphel tightly clung to the grooves in the wood, her fingers curling perfectly into a particularly deep rut. Her sunshine curls swung wildly behind her, tangling in on itself, as she tried to sneak a peek every now and again as to their destination.

Miles ago they had taken notice of a familiar power, one which got stronger as they approached. Gandalf was not far away. She was excited, not seeing her other old friend in quite some time. Though the circumstances were hardly joyous, it was always nice to see a friendly face.

"Hold on, my dear! Rough patch ahead!" Radagast yelled, his voice booming loudly before being carried off with the wind. Azruphel nodded quickly (though she doubted he noticed) and adjusted her grip on the sled. Soon her body gyrated violently as the sled dipped down and up again, swinging her small frame back and forth as the rabbits grew ever closer to Gandalf the Grey.

As they neared she could hear voices- a slight panic arising and the sound of metal being unsheathed. Before she could comprehend of what the sound could mean she felt weightless, the rabbits taking a rather large leap and tossing the sled several feet above the ground before landing with a hard crash.

Her hands lost grip of their hold, her body bouncing off Radagast before she tumbled in the underbrush. She could feel the thorns of the bramble scratch the surface of her exposed skin and tangle even more in her hair before she landed on her side, right on a large rock which was covered by the foliage. As she regained her sense of being and began picking through the brush, she could vaguely hear a familiar voice telling their company to drop their weapons, and then the cheerful call of "Radagast! Radagast the Brown!" was heard.

"G-Gandalf! So wonderful to see you! You erm… you didn't seem to see my company flying about, did you?" the Brown Wizard asked, looking around the sled, trying to find the bright fae amongst all the foliage.

"Your company?" Gandalf asked with a raised brow, "No. I believe you arrived by yourself, old friend." Radagast shook his head, mumbling wildly as he continued his search. Azruphel watched the exchange for a while, trying to pick stray thorn out of her curls before changing size and answering the wizards distress.

"I'm over here, Radagast." She said, causing a assembly of eyes to look in her direction.

"Why, that can't be Azruphel, can it?" Gandalf asked, looking the small figure up and down, trying to be certain he wasn't mistaken. Azruphel grinned, giving her head a quick shake to get the mess of hair out of her face she walked over, arms outstretched. The pair embraced, Gandalf laughing quietly as he looked down at the girl.

"It's been many seasons since I last saw you, my dear." He said, backing away from the embrace to look at her fully.

"Far too long. Leave it to a wizard to keep folk waiting." She said, plopping down on the footrest of the sled. She watched Gandalf's eyes crinkle at the sides, showing he understood the joke, before promptly taking up conversation with Radagast, who was in normal form, acting like no other person in Middle Earth. They walked off quickly by themselves, and she was suddenly all too aware of the piercing, weary glares from the company Gandalf currently kept.

She swept her gaze around the group, assessing them as they did her. Dwarves mostly, and a particularly fearful looking hobbit (for a fleeting moment she hoped he wasn't there unwillingly), stared back at her. She quirked a brow and gave a stretch, waiting for the wizards to be done so she could continue on with her reunion.

It felt like hours before anything happened, and though the faery had a dwindling span in her mind for keeping attention- she was not looking forward to being in another brawl so soon after the unfortunate spider incident.

Unfortunatly, luck was not always on her side.

A scream was heard, followed by a question of wolves. "That is no wolf," Gandalf said, looking around the empty trees, as if the answer lie there, "Wargs!"

"Orcs!" Another shout came before the two wizards joined the group again. She stood up, looking around, drawing in her magic from her core, trying to prepare for the oncoming dilemma.

Gandalf rounded up, glaring at one of the Dwarves as he spoke; "Who else did you tell of your quest?" He yelled.

"No one!" The dwarf yelled back, his eyes full of anger, and his deep, roaring voice carrying over the tops of the trees. Listening to the handsome dwarf yell, Azruphel vaguely wondered, that if the orcs did not yet know of their exact location, they did at that moment.

"Who?" The Grey Wizard yelled again, his steel gaze never faltering from the smaller man before him.

"No one I swear it!" He yelled again, soon brandishing his sward, before stealing a glance her way.

"We are being hunted," Gandalf said, slightly quieter this time, "we must hurry. "

"We'll never make it, the ponies took off!" Another dwarf-younger- said, his face full of fright at what fate lay before them.

"I'll draw them off, " Radagast said, "Azruphel, stay with the dwarves in case of trouble."

Gandalf shook his head, "These are Gundabad wargs, they will outrun you!"

Radagast scoffed and smiled, "These are Rhosgobel rabbits… I'd like to see them try." And in moments Azruphel was shoved off the sled, once again on the ground, her temper fairing and her ego bruised.

Soon the entire group took off, staying close together as they watched Radagast and his rabbits flying through the plains, cleverly keeping pace ahead of the wargs that were right on his tail. Once far enough away Gandalf ushered them ahead, the large group following the tall man as best they could with their short appendages. The longs blades of grass just long enough to brush the kneecaps of most of the company helped keep their actions silent, the wind playing on their side as it blew the opposite way the Brown Wizard drove the pack. For a moment, Azruphel thought it may just be a clean get away. Their luck didn't seem to run out until they hid behind a particularly large boulder, quite flat on the top. A warg and its rider had strayed from the pack, catching scent of the group of dwarves silently panting from running, each heavily built dwarf trying their best not to exhale too loudly, no matter how much their bodies screamed at them. Watching them the faery was grateful she wasn't blessed with broad shoulders and a body that was compacted with hard, hefty muscle. All was silent as one of the dwarves gave orders to another to shoot the rider down.

The young dark haired dwarf gave his superior wide eyes, and it was clear to Azruphel that like her this young man had never seen a battle. Thankful she wasn't the only one who was silently shaking with fear she watched as he mentally shook himself into the moment and pulled an arrow from his back, taking a deep breath before stepping away from the rock and aiming.

In Azruphels eyes everything after happened in slow motion as she too mentally prepared herself for all possible outcomes of what would transpire before her. She heard the arrow cut the air as it whipped from the bow, and the _squelch_ as it sunk into the flesh of one of the beasts above their heads. It was quickly followed by a twin and then a thump as the warg fell.

The rider rolled off, landing at the feet of the company. With a charge they went after it, hacking and slashing at the rotting, grey, scar covered skin was ripped and tore apart. Flesh ripped from the bone, hanging in flaps as the blood covered the grey and the gurgled cry fell dead on the monsters lips.

That one screech was heard by the others , bringing the group of wargs heading straight towards them. "Quickly! This way!" Gandalf commanded, and the group followed. Trailing behind, Az closed her eyes, summoning her magic from deep within her center. She could faintly notice her hands starting to glow an iridescent blue as she pushed forward, hoping Gandalf would lead them all to safety before she suffocated herself with the fear of _actually_ being caught in a battle.

Up ahead she could see the tall grey wizard ushering small dwarves (and a hobbit) into an opening in a large rock. The wargs were quickly closing in, and as she neared she noticed the one with a bow staying back, shooting all he could down. She passed him, halting just before the loud one, who was yelling for the younger one to fall back.

"Kili! Come back!" He yelled, looking desperately at the younger dwarf as a group of wargs lurched closer. In a split second she remembered the terrified look he had given his leader in the few moments before shooting the Warg. With a glance behind her she sped off toward the archer hands still shaking in fear, her feet lightly lifting off the ground as her clear wings came out from her back. Once she was close enough she took hold of the dwarf and pulled him back by the collar. His body lurched as he looked at her incredulously.

"Kili, go back. Now." She said, pushing him harshly, making sure to wretch the bow from his hands so he had no choice but to run. Looking at her in confusion she shouted one last time for him to move before he went, leaving her behind him.

Once she was sure he left she tuned into the bodies crowding around her. Once this was finished, now that all the dwarves were back together, she could find Radagast and they would figure out what to do about the darkness. All she needed to do was breath.

A rush of water seemed to fill her pours, fueling her magic further as her body drank hungrily in satisfaction. She could sense the warg to her right getting weak quickly, its body beginning to shut down and its legs losing balance, she was just about to throw a punch when her body was jerked to the side, back twisting and landing on the ground as her face came into a pile of scratchy black hair.

The loud dwarf was on top of her, quickly regaining his footing before grabbing her and hoisting her over his shoulder and taking off. She could see the orcs getting farther away, the power within her fully charged and ready to be let out, getting uncomfortably full as she was bounced about on the broad shoulder of the unnamed dwarf. Suddenly he stopped, righted her, the swiftly pushed her backward, into the opening the others in the company went down as well.

She landed on her back end, a loud thump being heard as she hit the ground and rolled over, groaning at the collision before standing up and shaking herself off. Seconds later another thump was heard as the remaining dwarf came down as well.

All were quiet as they listened, hearing a horn in the background before a swell of arrows were let loose, one hitting an orc that must have been particularly close to their hiding spot, for its dead body rolled in the hold, landing at their feet.

"Elves." Someone said, and she wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a surge of distain in the voice. She ignored the rest of the conversation, only perking up when she heard a sudden string of angry yelling… directed right towards her.

"What did you think you were doing? You almost got yourself killed. Hunted by orcs and now given a charge! And one with no sense might I add-" As the dwarf prince went on, now turning his attention and yelling at the Grey Wizard, Azruphel fumed.

She could feel her body start to shake, hardly noticeable in the dark cavern they were dropped into.

"I believe I was the one who was given you as a charge, not the other way around, my lord. And I would have been perfectly fine had you not rattled my concentration! For a race who is known so keenly for being so gentlemanly toward their women, you sure know how to prove them wrong! I may be a woman, but I know how to fight. You may have seen as such had you gotten your head out from your undercarriage for a moment." Her eyes blazed with a fury, her pent up magic getting the best of her, wanting to free itself from her body. Without even noticing it her hand started to come up.

Thorin rounded in on her, eyes glaring dangerously as he looked down on her. "You listen here gir-" He was cut off suddenly by a wave of panic, his body suddenly seeming to close in on itself, his skin drying rapidly and wrinkling, caving in on the bones it covered. His eyes felt dry; and his mouth as though he had just swallowed a handful of dirt.

"Azruphel, control yourself!" A booming voice shouted as Gandalf slammed his staff in the ground, emitting a bright, blinding light, effectively slamming the young faery into the wall, once again breaking her concentration. Her head slammed against the hard rock of the cave, vision going blurry for a moment as she tried to regain her footing.

The company was quiet, eyes wide and wondering at the display they just beheld. Unsure what they should do as they watched their leader and king regain himself. Skin pulsing back to life, as though a river suddenly rushed throughout his body. His breathing heavy he first looked at the girl ahead of him trying to regain some of herself, and then he promptly turned to the Grey Wizard.

"What in Mahal's name happened? What magic did you land us into, Gandalf?" He demanded, his voice hardly the deep, throaty tone of a well brought up ruler.

"This, Master Dwarf, is no sorcery of wizards. Though perhaps in the future, you should remember the saying; 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Azruphel may be a damsel, but she is not in distress. And should you catch her fighting an orc, you should learn well to stay away. Water magic is nothing to get caught into- as I'm sure you have found out first hand."


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is here to teach you a little bit more about the faeries, and how their known about by the rest of Middle Earth.I meant to get this out a lot sooner, but I get exhausted from work! So it took me a while. Anyways- Hope you like it!_

The group walked quietly for a mile or two, the petite girl walking ahead of them, her skin giving off a faint glow as she easily squeezed through the tighter areas of rock. Uninterested in the new kind of company Gandalf kept, Azruphel decided to stay quiet, trying to keep as much distance between her and the ignorant dwarves as possible. Instead she concentrated on the rock walls, her fingers brushing against the rough, jagged edges of the cavern, her magic rolling inside her with the steady beat of the water droplets deep within its middle. _There is a powerful magic in this water_. She thought as she felt a spike within her, not noticing the looks she got from the group behind her as her body gave a small jerk. _It must be the elves river. Even the rock speaks to me._ It must run thorough somewhere. She grinned at the thought of seeing the elves dwelling. It had been too long since she or any of her kin had strayed from the Woodland Glades, and though she was scared (and not in the best of company) a small part of her was excited as well.

Behind her, the much stockier dwarves were having a difficult time. Their feet were heavy and armor laden, making it hard to maneuver over juts and jags of the stone floor, while their bodies too wide to fit between the smaller spaces of the path. These shortcomings however, did nothing to settle their questions that ran ramped in their minds at what exactly to do about their new light. She seemed cold and indifferent towards them- not to mention dangerous (if the turbulence between her and their king had anything to say about it). She was a mystery. One none were sure they wanted to take the time to figure out.

Fear would not quiet two members of the company though, and the two young brothers squeezed and tucked their way to the back where the tallest man stood, his usual grey hat held under his arm and his staff clicking against the rock floor.

"She's a faery then, Gandalf?" The younger asked.

"A real, honest to goodness faery?" The other right after, both young men looking up at the tall wizard who stared down at the curious pair, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Azruphel is an… honest to goodness faery. I suspect you've only heard of them in stories. It has been some time since any fae has crossed the borders of the Glade. Not since before the fall of man- if I remember correctly. They have stayed out of the sights of others, and into the minds as fables."

"Ma used to tell us faery stories. About small creatures who could disarm you just by looking! Is that true?" The dark haired younger sibling, Kili asked, eyes as big as a child's at the prospect of having met a true myth.

His blonde counterpart smacked him in the arm at his loud voice, both chancing a glance at the glowing woman ahead of them. "She's almost as tall as the hobbit. Hardly the fly sized people Ma told us about." Gandalf chuckled at the two, watching up ahead at the small blond up ahead turned her head a fraction, her keen ears picking up the conversation.

"Looks can be deceiving master dwarves. Or did your uncle not fully demonstrate that for you earlier?" Fili, about to comment was cut when the faint light of the fae was suddenly gone, leaving the group in a solid darkness before he was blinded momentarily for a moment when it returned. The two were stunned at the figure that suddenly appeared next to them, their astonishment clearly amusing the two friends who walked beside them.

"Perhaps the next time you wish to know about someone, you should ask them yourself. Or did you mother forget to teach you proper manners whilst she was telling you tales of tiny faeries?"

Faces going pink the pair stuttered, trying to force the right apology from their lips when once again the light was gone, and only a small glow came from right before their faces.

"Faeries have two forms. The one which you've seen is not the form they hold in the glade, as you can see, they are much smaller than that." Gandalf said as the small ball of light traveled between the two curious dwarves and sped off, making a circle around the company before another flash of light blinded the two and the full form of the barely clad woman stood before them, pink petal dust wrinkling at the corner of her eyes when she smiled at them. From the side she could see the hobbit look over at the small group with interest, and she suddenly felt compelled to tell the younger ones whatever they wanted to know.

However, not about to sit around and wait for more questions she pushed past them, sliding in between them. Her bare feet scraped against the rough stone floor of the tunnel they continued on, the water within the rocks trickling between the cracks in rhythm with the magic trickling in her veins.

"Is it true you train rats and ride them like ponies?" Kili asked, the pair catching up to her. Azruphle quirked an eyebrow chuckling lightly.

"Rats? No. They're dirty creatures. I do have a hummingbird at home though. He's the sweetest, and it's amazing to zip around the Glade with him. My first rider was a dragonfly though, she was amazing. It's sad they don't live very long…" She could see the hobbit listening, his eyes going big at the story.

"A hummingbird?" Fili yelled, his voice bouncing off the confined walls around them. The others jumped, and it was then Azruphel noticed how quiet the rest of the group had become as she began talking the brothers. She surged with the silent attention, waiting for more questions.

"Mother told us you had an unspoken language."

Azruphel looked up to the ceiling, noticing the cracks that lined the rock like veins, trying to figure how to explain the Fae communication process to someone who could never experience it.

"In a way, there are no words, but feelings. We communicate to one another through our magic, after we turn of age. To the children we must speak as we are now. Once our magic transforms we are able to speak through it. Its more like… communication through feeling. There are no words, sounds, muffles- just feelings. You can feel a sentence and have a conversation. It's part of the way we are able to train the birds and insects around the Glade, they communicate to us in the same way." She could smell a large flow of water more strongly the farther they got. Her keen eyes could see the cave entrance and she sped up, her magic calling to the body of water.

As she sped up, so did the group, their heavy steps pounding against the floor, armor scraping against the walls where they narrowed, the wide shoulders of the travelers hardly sqeezing through the small spaces where the fae and hobbit had no trouble.

"Magic…" The hobbit whispered wishfully as they came to the entrance, the sunshine spilling into the mouth of the cave and the sparkling city of Rivendale came into view, stopping the group in their tracks. Azruphel let her mouth fall open at the wondrous site before her. Tall towers of smooth stone ran up alongside a hill, the city seeming to be built within it. The stone glinting like gold in the falling sun, and the strong, flowing river between the entire kingdom. It was breathtaking.

She could faintly make out the angry grunts of the dark haired leader, yelling at Gandalf for his meddling. No longer being tied to the group she made her way down the path, excited to take part in seeing the fabled city of the Elves. The last homely house.

She took off, skipping down the well traveled path, her feet rolling on loose stones and scratching the gravel. Her long skirt trailed behind her, the entirety of her legs soaking up the sunlight- leaving the dwarves out of sight and out of mind.

When she reached the center of the town she stopped, waiting for the staff to arrive. She could hear the heavy footfalls once again and turned her head to see the company (looking quite angry- aside from the hobbit) coming up behind her. They all stopped with her, Gandalf coming to the front to stand beside her.

"You look amazed, little Azruphel." He said, looking down at the blonde beside him.

"The stories give it no justice. It is magnificent." Was all she said as a dark haired elf came down from the palace and stood before them. Gandalf and the elf talked as old friends, and soon horns were heard, the same they had heard when they were hidden in the cave after the Warg attack.

She was soon shoved in the middle of the circle with the hibbit, dwarves encircling them-weapons drawn. The elves soon enclosed on them, riding tall elegant horses, led by the Man-Elf himself. Elrond looked down at the group, scoping out each face before turning to the wizard and embracing him. The pair talked a bit before turning to the group.

Azruphel of the Woodland Glade." The elven king said with a bow of his head, dark eyes meeting hers before giving her a faint smile.

"Lord Elrond. I have heard many stories of you. The tales of elves are often lovely bedtime stories. " Azruphel said with a nod of her own. The dark elf smiled, a laugh covering his eyes. "Though I'm certain we have never met, and I am far lesser known than any elf, for such a high ranking one to know my name." The expression of the Elven king did not change, but the sparkle in his eye shone his amusement at the outspoken Fae in front of him.

"Lucky for you then, my lady, the trees gossip amongst themselves about those they hold dear." Smiling she then listened as the lord spoke something to the company in elvish, stirring the short tempered dwarves into an uproar, which was soon squashed at the mention of food.

For years she had dreamed of glimpsing one of the three great elvish palaces, and from one step outside the glade she had seen that and more. As she gazed at the sparking city around her she decided that for one night she would push away the knowing fear of what was ahead for her and her kin and would relish this glorious memory.

"Malgelir will not believe this."


	5. Chapter 5

_Some more Thorin/Azruphel one-on-one this chapter! And you learn a little bit more of the fae culture as well. Hopefully you find Azruphel's story and background as interesting so far! _

The dinner of elves was an event that would hold magical through Azruphel's heart for a long as she lived. It seemed so grand to her, to dine in a formal room, sitting on tables and listening to flute music and light conversation. The grandeur of it all was sure to stay in the young Faery's mind forever. She was only slightly surprised to find dandelions and wild berries in her salad, the sweet sugar and drastic texture filling her with memories of home.

Though if the darkness were to grow, there would be no homliness to go back to.

Not wanting her dark thoughts to muddle her elvish experience she pushed them to the back of her mind, intending to dwell on them later. This night was one she would gladly take part in, wanting to tell her friends all that wonderful things they had heard during their bedtime stories were indeed true.

She was mesmerized by the tall, slightly elves with their long straight hair and their flowing dresses. Though such clothing would be considered prudish in the Glade she had to admit they all looked lovely (and would certainly look ridiculous is they were to wear something like her). She could faintly hear the men around her complaining of the greenery they were given as dinner (though why they insisted upon being barbaric and eating animals was beyond her) she smiled slightly at their cultural disabilities.

Picking up a dandelion and popping the sugary top in her mouth she munched quietly, catching the bits of conversation the head dwarf and the Elvin king were having about goblin slaying swords, hardly paying any attention until she heard her own name mentioned.

Liquid eyes scanned up to the head of the table where the trio was looking at her expectedly. Gandalf and Elrond giving her slight smiles, while the dwarf looked at her with hard suspicion. She smiled back at them all, fishing another dandelion from her salad and walking over to the three.

"My dear Azruphel, how is your dinner this evening?" Elrond asked, smiling as she finished chewing on her flower before answering.

"Lovely, dandelions are my favorite. Full of sugar." She said smiling. Gandalf chuckled lightly- a twinkle in his crinkling eyes, as the King beside him nodded his head. Thanking him once again for his hospitality she went back to her salad, only to find her bowl filled with more dandelions. She laughed lightly as she looked around at the dwarves that surrounded her, noticing their dandelions all gone.

"Why thank you! You're all quite the giving bunch aren't you?" She asked as she resumed her seat and plucked another golden top in her mouth.

"How can you eat so much…. green?" One of the dwarves across from her asked. She looked over at him, young, with brown clothes and a scholar's face.

"It's what the Fae eat. We can't digest meats like humans and dwarves can, and like a hummingbird we need sugar to keep us active. When in the Glade we're always in our smaller forms, so we use our wings to get around, the sweetness of the flowers help keep our energy up and sustain us." She said, grinning when she found a particularly large flower and began plucking parts of it off to eat. Scanning the area she found the dwarves processing the information, some looking horrified that someone was unable to eat meats.

"Oh, Miss! What a shame not to have any meat! I'm sorry to hear that. I can't imagine life without roast covered in gravy and potatoes- it's unfeasible!" he exclaimed, his eyebrows rising to the tops of his forehead and disappearing in his bowl cut bangs.

"It's quite alright. Just as you seem not to be able to eat your salad and feel no loss, I feel none for meats. No sense in missing what makes me sick."

"Do you have feasts like this? With music and lights?" He asked, leaning forward, his salad forgotten.

"No. In fact we all just… gather around and sit on leaves, eating and talking and coming and going as we please. It's all very…"

"Casual?"

"Precisely." The conversation was cut short when the young dwarf (who she found out to be called Ori) was instructed by one of his elders to eat his salad. Finishing her own salad (and extra) she excused herself, determined to explore all the grandeur of the elves kingdom.

It was all so majestic. Each pillar, stone, and mouse hole was as elegant and breathtaking as the elves themselves. The candles which lit the pathways in the dimming light shone on the walls which in turn seemed to glimmer with hidden sunlight. Each brick as smooth as a tulip blossom, strong as an oak tree.

Finally she found herself by a window overlooking the grounds. A small pond encircled by benches for sitting, surrounded by plush gardens that were well maintained and cared for. Everything was so peaceful and she was once again brought back home to the Glade and its serene beauty. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the heavy footsteps making their way down the corridor.

"What did you do to me in the caves?" The familiar baritone of the Dwarf king said behind her. She jumped, a shiver running through her spine at the low rumble echoing through the empty halls.

She turned, curls gliding through the air, just missing Thorin's face as they sprung out wildly. She leaned against the wall as she took him in. All the tension and worry gathered in his shoulders, his eyes crinkling in suspicion as he looked at her.

"Wasn't it obvious? I was taking your life." Was all she said, watching as his shoulders tensed more at her nonchalance.

"You nearly killed me!" He growled, taking a step closer to her, peering down into her eyes. His were hard she noted, and cold like steel, this was not a man who had seen much joy in his life (and she would doubt he would even notice if something wonderful came along). No, this was a man who had known sorrow and pain for so many years- it was all he knew.

"Yes, that's the whole point of taking a life sustaining sustenance isn't it? You would have been fine if you would have left me by the Orcs- or not angered me for that matter." She crossed her arms, getting slightly nervous under his unyielding gaze.

"Left you by the orcs?" He asked, his voice low, but icy- one that shook her to core. "You were so scared you were _shaking_ up there as you tried to convince Kili to leave. Trying to slay orcs is no job for a tiny woman- especially one that has never seen battle!" Her eyes narrowed- fear forgotten.

"Never seen battle? Well how do you propose anyone who has not seen battle gain any experience to fight a battle? They engage in one, master dwarf! I may have been terrified but I was confident in my _abilities_. If you had not interrupted me and left me coursing with all this pent up magic you would not have been subject to it yourself!" her voice was as low as hers, and just as icy, lifting her chin in defiance towards the stubborn dwarf.

"Your stubbornness will get you killed one day!" He growled, inching ever closer the more heated he got.

"Perhaps you should listen to your own advice, your _highness_." She spit out, finally taking notice that they were nearly nose to nose. Seeming to take notice as well, Thorin stepped back, keeping his glare on the girl in front of him.

"You should have stayed in your forest, girl. This quest is not for the likes of you." He said finally, after long minutes of assessing her with his eyes. When she said nothing he turned and began walking away. She watched him leave, noticing how his shoulders, though riddled with tension, swung smoothly back and forth as he walked, the years of being riddled with heavy armor making him strong- and intimidating. It wasn't until he was halfway down the hall that she finally spoke-

"What will you do, King Under the Mountain, when you reclaim your throne and have nothing left to brood and be angry over? Will you give into the happiness around you? Or will you stew quietly on your throne as your people rejoice- forever hoping for the could-have-beens?" She asked his retreating back, noting how his stride stopped momentarily for his ears to take in her words before his wide frame set away again, leaving her to her own thoughts.

Azruphel stood there for moments, looking out the window gazing at grounds shrouded in moonlight. She couldn't think of a place more beautiful than this- and was glad, no matter how many uncomfortable moments had passed since leaving the Glades, that she had been brave enough to at least see this.

Light footsteps approached her and she turned from the window to find a tall elf, looking as elegant as the rest.

"My Lady, my Lord has wished me to ask if you would like to take advantage of our bathing accommodations. Though your companions declined he thought you may like to get cleaned up a bit."

She smiled, putting the brooding king in the back of her mind for the moment as she nodded her head and followed the lithe elf to the bath.


End file.
